


死亡预演｜TILL DEATH UNITES US

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 末世AU，康纳/队友妹子，捡垃圾打丧尸（aka. 被丧尸打）二人组的故事。背景设定照搬THE LAST OF US。努力写得没接触过的人也能懂。警告⚠️：脏话、血腥暴力和小破车。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 6





	死亡预演｜TILL DEATH UNITES US

外出搜索补给的时候，你总是和康纳组队。

你们的据点位于波士顿郊区，一个曾经是大学校园的小镇，依山傍水，满是有百年历史、外墙漆成柔和颜色的小房子。如今，红砖砌成的教学楼开裂坍塌，爬满野生植物；散落各处的书本腐烂，青春的肉体化为尸骸。

如果不是那些像神经细胞般蔓延的孢子和砖墙顶上随处可见的铁丝网，你觉得这地方真他妈的山清水秀，正适合过去的那帮年轻人在酒精和知识的海洋里挥霍自己过剩的荷尔蒙。孢子病毒让世上大部分人口发了疯之后，最初的反叛者们突破军队控制的波士顿隔离区，企图在这里建立一个自给自足的自由据点。但物资的极度匮乏最终演变成了对附近军事基地的定期劫掠。经过一次军方清洗和数次与感染者的遭遇之后，幸存的人决定先捱过这个冬天，等气温回暖再出发投奔另一个据点——据说他们成功让一座废弃的水电站运行起来，珍贵的能源让生活无限接近于这个操蛋世界里的乌托邦。

“你觉得这种事可信吗？”你走在康纳身后，呼着白气问道，“真正的自由据点？说不定等到春天，他们就全都变成了感染者。我们也一样。”

“我不知道，”康纳与你合力推开用来隐藏密道入口的柜子，“总之我们不能继续留在这里。”

所谓的密道其实是一幢倒塌建筑的走廊。你们翻越裸露在外的钢筋，跨过砸碎的玻璃窗，来到了外面的世界。

危机四伏、充满以人为饵食的感染者和猎人的世界。

康纳是一个可靠的队友，强壮且安静。你总是惊讶于一个如此高大的人竟能在移动时不发出一点声音。这让他在丧尸横行的末世依然游刃有余，悄无声息地将尖刀插进每一个循声者的心脏。而面对视力尚存的跑者和潜伏者，你设法将他们引开，康纳就会从背后将他们悉数解决。

但今天你们运气不佳。走进医药公司废弃大楼的时候，浑浊的空气立刻引起了你们的警觉。

“孢子。”你戴上防毒面罩，“有一个大家伙在。”

“为了能顺利去别的据点，我们需要这里的药品。”康纳说，“你带了几个燃烧瓶？”

“三个。”

他点头，端起霰弹枪，悄声说：“跟紧我。”

你在心里咒骂了一声。你曾经目睹深度感染、小型坦克一般浑身菌丝的巨无霸徒手撕下一个士兵的脑袋，那场面足以让任何人做上一个月噩梦。你们只能撒腿就跑，根本顾不上隐匿自己的脚步和气息，而剩余的感染者都循声而来，在你们和士兵小队之间形成一道对双方而言都十分要命的屏障。

那是你离被咬最近的一次。当康纳用木棍砸碎已经掐住你脖子的潜伏者的后脑，飞溅的骨碴和血浆糊了你满脸。在视线尚且模糊的时候，你全凭本能举起手枪击退他身后嘶吼的循声者——即使是康纳也没法承受他们超过两拳。你们扭头继续狂奔，用所有能找到的东西堵上身后的门。等到四周终于重归寂静，你用手抹开脸上的脏污，惊讶地发现自己不知不觉满脸泪渍。

康纳递给你一块湿布稍作清理，同时轻轻拨开你的领口检查是否有咬痕。你依旧因为方才的命悬一线颤抖不已。

“康纳，我要是被咬了，你会怎么办？”恐惧令你执意问出早有答案的问题。律令早已定下，白纸黑字：一旦发现感染，就地处决。这不仅是为了据点的安全，也是因为没人愿意看到昔日队友变成丧失理智的怪物。

“这种事情不会发生。”康纳回应以毫无意义的保证。

但你非常清楚如果他被咬了会发生什么。你会先对着他的脑袋来一枪，再对准自己的太阳穴扣下扳机。你知道不只有一个人这么做，他们的尸体正依偎在这个疯狂世界的某个角落一起腐烂。那已经是人们所能拥有的最好的结局之一。当天晚上，出于某种神秘的焦躁，你潜入康纳的房间，脱光衣服钻进他的毯子。

“这不是个好主意。”康纳闷声说。你懒得去想他是指时机不好还是这事本身不好，你根本就不在乎。在孢子病毒爆发后苟延残喘若干年，像老鼠一样在各个隔离区和避难所东躲西藏，你只是迫切地想感受到自己还活着。一片黑暗中，你环抱住他，抓住他的手放在自己胸前。待他终于屈从本能开始动作，你的心脏狂乱地跳动，每一寸皮肤都在渴望他轻柔燥热的触碰。当你将他纳入体内，那些不规律的冲撞带来汹涌的快意，让你感到自己的身体不止是一具静待厄运降临的空壳。夜晚重归寂静的时候，你枕着他的胳膊，而他的脸色似乎有些尴尬。

“多谢。”你轻声说，滑下床铺捡起衣服，“愿你安眠无梦。”

那之后你们照常组队出去搜刮物资，对抗巡逻的卫兵。有一两次，你们不小心踏入猎人布下的陷阱。这群现代食人族百分之百仍是人类，却面目凶恶，且比感染者更懂得合作取胜。你们不得不屏息凝神，在引诱他们路过的通道布下简易地雷，再把剩下的用弓箭挨个射倒。

“跟紧我。”康纳一边确认是否有残余的敌人一边说，“对付他们一个人肯定赢不了。”

你当然知道赢不了，离开对方的话你们甚至没法越过那些需要合作才能攀爬的废墟。这似乎也是人类残存的社会关系唯一派得上用场的地方。其余时候，你们只是像动物一样觅食，动物一样迁徙，动物一样交媾。

“现在这样……算什么？”有一次，当康纳从你体内撤出，他不无疑惑地问道。

“我们做什么都在一起。”你回答，“仅此而已。”在如今的世道下，爱情是尘封在浪漫小说里的词语，危险且易让人送命。你不想死得那么恶俗。但必须承认，在他伏在你身上、耳畔仅剩彼此喘息的时候，你的睡眠会免于噩梦的侵袭。

现在，为了几瓶药，你们一起闯进了最可怕的感染者的地盘。你只能祈祷，在最坏的情况下，自己的死状不要太过不堪。

最好的情况是你们全程安静地搜刮，不惊动任何感染者灵敏的耳朵。你们静默地爬了好几层楼，分头巡视走廊两侧的房间，时不时仔细聆听是否有预示不详的咔咔轻响。高度紧张近乎固态的寂静让你耳朵发蒙，孢子悬浮的空气越来越浑浊，甚至隔着防毒面罩都能隐约闻到腐臭的味道。角落里时而有霉绿色的人类白骨，墙上飞溅着黑色的血迹。

跑者。你对康纳做了个手势。就在前面的房间。房间很长，原来似乎是一间大办公室。

你们蹲在墙根谨慎地观察。他们尚且没有发现你们的存在，共有四只，都站在原地仿佛沉思，身上还挂着工作服的残片。挨个背刺肯定会被看到，故意制造响动诱敌可能会惊动别的东西。引发骚动的枪声和炸弹更加不可取。

你们无声地交流了片刻，还是决定将他们引开。你一手拿着小刀，一手拿着碎砖，算准角度，将砖头往房间远处丢去；在跑者向着声源张望的同时，你们扑上去迅速从后颈戳穿他们的喉咙。

最后一个跑者如你们预料的那样倒下，康纳给出清理完毕的手势。你们又在原地屏息聆听了一会儿，确保没有其他生物被吸引过来。

之后，你们从建筑物破败的药柜里搜出了几瓶临近过期的抗生素、退烧药和消毒水之类的东西。它们解决不了大问题，但聊胜于无。事实上，你们能找到这些常用药本身就是不详的征兆——这意味着先前的拾荒者极有可能都死了。

而你们的仅剩的运气也很快就要用完。

在另外的房间里，铁质文件柜的顶端放着一个诱人的医药包，但地方太窄，连康纳也够不着它。你找了把椅子，踩上去，努力伸手——

锈蚀多年的椅子腿突然断了。你整个人砸在柜子上，顺便带倒了一大片杂物。金属撞击的声音比方才诱敌用的碎砖大了几十倍，上下楼层都回荡着巨响。

操。脏话还没来得及出口，康纳就立马把你从地上捞起来，往门边猛地一推：“该走了。”

你听到了不知从何而来的低沉咆哮和突然变得清晰的咔咔声。

它们来了。

顾不上撞得生疼的侧腹和腿，你往楼梯的方向跑去，却被几个循声者堵个正着。你躬身扔出一个钉子炸弹，但这种简易的武器威力不够，只杀死了其中一只，剩下的只是被掀翻在地。康纳迅速上前补枪，被霰弹轰散的血肉让你们脚下直打滑。很快，更多感染者出现在你们身后。你们轮流射击以掩护对方继续往外跑，但紧缺的弹药储备不允许你们让这种状态持续很久。现在唯一的希望就是跑出大楼，放下门口的卷帘门逃之夭夭。

“他妈的到底有多少！！”你贴在墙角，对汹涌而至的感染者扔出手中最后的钉子炸弹。

康纳数了一下剩余的弹药：“我们得一鼓作气跑出去。”话音未落，你们就被一记孢子的浓雾轰个正着，防毒面罩仿佛都要被熏得脱落，气味令人作呕，让你一瞬间头疼欲裂。一不留神，这里就会成为你和康纳的葬身之所，而你自私地希望自己是先死的那个，可以免去孤身被这群怪物撕碎的绝望。

“燃烧瓶。”康纳的声音依旧平稳而冷静。他抬起胳膊，指向浓雾的另一端：“瞄准那边。”

你点着瓶子里的酒精，抡圆了胳膊扔出去。随着一阵骇人的咆哮，一个巨大的、火焰熊熊的影子从雾中显形，简直是幸存者们的噩梦本身。无需提醒，你们都往相对开阔的一楼大厅跑去。绝对不能被它近身，否则就会落得和那名可怜的士兵一样身首异处。你们一路用板砖、小刀和手枪对付龇牙咧嘴直扑脖颈的循声者，直到基本上弹尽粮绝，而那个庞大的怪物依旧步步紧逼。

你扔出去第二个燃烧瓶，只觉得整个人被高浓度的孢子熏得头晕眼花。大厅近在咫尺，但这时候去尝试放下笨重且卡顿的卷帘门无异于自杀。

“还有一个瓶子。”你尽可能冷静地知会康纳。

“还有两枚霰弹。”他回应，你能感觉到他也喘着粗气，体力已近极限。而那个浑身菌丝的巨物，尽管被烧得碳黑，还在缓步向你们走来。

“实在抱歉康纳，你可能得跟我死一块儿了。”你扔出最后一个燃烧瓶，它只能短暂减缓巨无霸行进的脚步。你们已经走到大厅中央，退无可退。康纳举枪瞄准，正中它的头部，但它也只是晃晃脑袋，发出一声呜咽。

“该死！只要再拖一会儿够去放门就行！”你边退后边嚷道。就像神明突然显灵，康纳突然意识到了问题所在。他再次举枪，最后一枚霰弹准确无误地打在这庞然大物的右膝上，它应声倒地，双臂乱抓。

“门！”康纳喊道。

你们跑到门边，连拉带踩放下金属卷帘。没办法完全关上，但只要让感染者出不来就行。你们回身继续奔跑，直到彻底听不见任何声响。

“我们安全了。”你立刻累得跪倒在地，甩下防毒面具。

“我也觉得。”康纳回答。

你捂着胸口，好久没再说话，直到冰冷的空气终于平复紊乱的呼吸。当你起身，你发现康纳正神情古怪地盯着自己的胳膊，衣料上有逐渐晕开的血迹。

上帝呀，你的嘴唇颤抖，心脏陡然坠落：“康纳……你被咬了吗？”

“我不知道。”他挽起袖子查看伤口。你们之间只隔着两三步的距离，但你走向他时候脑中闪过千万思绪。可笑的是，你最担心的竟然是剩下的弹药不够你们两个人用的，这样你还得想个别的办法自我了结。

“让我看看。”你拽过他的胳膊，的确有一道形态模糊的血口，但看起来不完全像齿印，也有可能是别的割伤或者裂伤。然后你回头从背包里拿出绷带：“别管了，先包上。反正是不是咬伤马上就会见分晓，这玩意儿发展很快的。”

你帮他包扎完毕，一同启程返回据点。一路上，你们走得格外慢，不远的路程似乎永远到不了尽头。

“如果我感染了，你怎么办？”康纳问，语气丝毫听不出异样。

你停下脚步，先指指他的眉心，再指指自己的：“找据点的人讨两颗子弹，一颗给你，一颗给我。”

“为什么？”康纳脸上又露出你熟悉的疑惑表情。

“因为我们做什么都在一起。”你踩上路沿的石头，掂脚拽过他的衣领，凶狠地将嘴唇按在他的嘴唇上。在你们紧密相连、无限接近生命起源的时候，你一直竭力避免这么做，仿佛这意味着向某种人类的古老谜团举手投降。但如果这是你们生命中的最后一天，何不让爱情和死亡一同降临，使你们从无药可救、席卷全人类的未来中获得豁免。

在这个几近漫长的瞬间，你凝视着康纳那双神色逐渐温和下来的眼睛，忽然感到非常、非常快乐。

Fin

2020-01


End file.
